


August Rush

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AUs, August Rush, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Feels, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, LJ, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the fandoms, written for August Rush by 1_million_words on LJ. Five pictures for five fandoms. Not all fandoms will be written about each day. Each chapter is the corresponding day. Links inside accordingly.</p><p>Day 20:<br/>The Avengers: Shawarma<br/>Hawaii 5-0: Partners<br/>NCIS: Shattering<br/>Star Trek: Home<br/>Supernatural: Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August Rush Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. UNBETAED ALSO! 
> 
> This will be my dropping place for the drabbles I write for August Rush.
> 
> Day 1: Fandoms: NCIS & Star Trek  
> Pictures and rules found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html

**NCIS: (98 words)  
**

“We decided to start a team.”

Abby was confused. _A_ what _team? A_ bowling _team? Because if they think I can bowl, they are going to find out I am not that kind of person_. “A-“

“Yup, a bowling team,” DiNozzo chirped as he set the crate on the desk. “You, me, Gibbs, and Ziva. McGee whined, so he’s back-up. We practice Monday evenings, and league games are usually on Thursdays.”

Mentally, Abby was sighing. _I totally didn’t sign up for this!!!_ But she pulled out a convincing smile and threw DiNozzo a thumbs up. “Sure thing, Tony!”

* * *

**Star Trek: (223 words)  
**

“DAMN IT, JIM!” It was the first thing Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy managed to yell at his best friend and Captain – James Tiberius Kirk-there-should-be-a-Captain-before-my-name – as he was dragged unceremoniously back into Sickbay by two security officers.

“We found him on Deck C wandering; looking very lost and confused, Doctor. Acting Captain Spock told us to report to you,” reported the security officer holding most of Jim’s weight.

Bones noticed the unfocused look in his friend’s eyes, and the fact he wasn’t _talking_ really didn’t help matters. He had been fine an hour ago, resting comfortably while on medical observation. One second he had been in bed, the next _gone_. “That damn plant he just had to _touch_ on that last mission,” he muttered to himself as he pointed to a nearby bed.

The security officers settled the oddly willing patient on the bed and took a stance nearby to watch as Bones pulled out his tricorder, eyeing his _patient_ with a critical eye. Jim didn’t utter _a word_.

But his vitals sure spiked a few seconds later. Bones attempted to figure out what was wrong, staring mouth-opened at the screen as his best friend’s heart rate skyrocketed to 300 beats per minute. Of course, it was also the perfect time for Jim to start singing.

“Oh for GOODNESS SAKES, JIM!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 321 words!


	2. August Rush Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:  
> The Avengers: Paintball. Nuff said.  
> Hawaii 5-O: Danny kind of screws up in bed.  
> NCIS: Bomb. The tiny package is a BOMB!  
> Star Trek: Chekov is officially theirs. Jim worries he won't make a good mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed.
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/237554.html
> 
> EDIT: I also decided, that since my Star Trek drabble for the day was also inspired by a certain post on tumblr, that I should credit said post here: http://hiddlespinebatch.tumblr.com/post/57460308519 . The OP of said post can be found here: http://spacetraveltrekking.tumblr.com/post/56001246254/i-try-not-to-think-too-hard-about-how-these-are-my

**The Avengers: (114 words)  
**

_Today is the day, boys! I will win this game, fair and square!_ Head Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury raced out of the stairwell and onto the deck of the helicarrier, gun posed on his right shoulder.

A few scatterings of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and two very well known _superheroes_ were somewhere out there, waiting. _Just waiting to get me! But I have the best tactics. And the best weapon!_

Contrary to popular belief, Nick Fury took the game of Paintball to a whole new level. Healthy competition? Maybe. But when a rocket propelled grenade launcher is magically jacked and transformed into a paintball shooter of the highest velocity? Well… things can get very _interesting_.

**H5-0: (99 words)  
**

“Did you just sass me?” Steve is up and _out_ of bed in less than a second, leaving Danny mildly perplexed.

“It was harmless play. I mean, come on, I’m trying to get _laid here!!!!_ ”

Steve is rolling his eyes and shoving his pants back on. “I need coffee.”

“At ten at night? Steve-“ Danny is cut off by a kiss to the lips, and then Steve is _gone_.

Danny wants to say something, but all he can do is raise his finger in protest, his face still kind of stunned from the kiss. _I have the best partner._

**NCIS: (115 words)  
**

_It’s a bomb, it’s a bomb, it is a bomb. OH MY WORD SHE HANDED ME A BOMB, NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

Tony, much to his own chagrin, didn’t even _move_ as the bomb squad surrounded him. _Keep calm, keep calm. Ya know, it’ll be okay. They will take care of the bomb, and I – I’m just going to_ –

“Just hold still, Mr. DiNozzo.” Someone to his left said, their voice reassuring, but not stopping his panic attack from within.

_It’s Christmas, gosh darn it! Why did this have to happen to me now?!!_

Three minutes later the bomb was defused, and Tony was on the ground, dry heaving the obviously empty contents of his panic driven stomach.

**Star Trek: (171 words)  
**

When Jim and Spock walked back onto the bridge the day after the adoption papers were signed, sealed, and official, Chekov – well, Chekov looked like an extremely happy puppy.

“Mom, Dad!!! KEPTIN ON THE BRIDGE!” His obnoxious but totally adorable Russian accent was too many decibels high and totally killing everyone else’s ears on the bridge, but no one cared. Because Chekov – he was the baby of the entire _ship_ , even in his obvious brilliance. And said baby officially had two loving parents: Jim, as his cool, all around fantastic mother, and Spock, as his law/rule abiding father.

Jim stopped Spock in their forward progression towards their son and quickly turned, pulling Spock with him. “Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Do you really think I’ll make a good mom?”

“You have the capability to do whatever your human brain convinces you to do. And since we are now legally his parents, I’d say you are the perfect fit to be his mother.”

Jim took that as a good thing. Especially coming from Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 499 words!


	3. August Rush Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:  
> The Avengers: Hawkeye regrets his date.  
> Star Trek: Jim regrets having woken up that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/239324.html

**The Avengers: (96 words)  
**

_I am a strong man who needs no woman. I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am an expert with a bow and arrow. I am a strong man who needs no woman. I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am an expert with a bow and arrow. I am-_

“SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU’RE TO BLAME, DARLIN’, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!!!” She _was_ drunk, and she was singing Bon Jovi at the top of her lungs.

Needless to say, this was not how Hawkeye had imagined his date with Natasha to go.

**Star Trek: (112 words)  
**

_I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning. I should never have agreed to come down to this planet. Why do I NEVER LISTEN TO MY FIRST OFFICER?!!!_

Jim Kirk was screwed.

Literally and metaphorically.

Whatever ice planet they had managed to find and start exploring – well, it was oddly reminiscent of Delta Vega. Of which had never gone well for Kirk in the first place. Except maybe for Ambassador Spock. And Scotty…

But now Jim was running once again for his _life_. It wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last time, but the ugly creature chasing him was _powerfully_ fast _and looked hungry._

“SCOTTY, BEAM ME UP!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 208 words


	4. August Rush Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:  
> Supernatural: "Do these glasses look good on me?"  
> The Avengers: Bruce gets frustrated with technology.  
> NCIS: Gibbs hates his job.  
> Star Trek: Spock gets angry once in a blue moon. Well, he's angry now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/241310.html

**Supernatural: (102 words)  
**

“Do you think these glasses look good on me?” Dean fiddled with his brown plastic shades in front of the mirror, muttering to himself in the cold bathroom. They were going to go have a night out on the town – Sam and him.

Shrugging, he stood straight and left the bathroom.

His brother was sitting on the couch, eating out of a bag of potato chips.

“Ya know, those glasses make you look so gay!” Sam’s mouth was full of chips. Dean wanted to cringe.

But really, Dean just gave his brother this look of disdain. _Well, now I know my answer._

**The Avengers: (112 words)  
**

_I can’t find the music. Like, here’s the wave bar and the bass and the treble and that’s the volume, but I can’t find my Hulk playlist._

Bruce was having a catastrophe. He needed calming Hulk music while he worked on this project he had. But he couldn’t figure out the computer and the fancy gadgets were just frustrating him to no end.

“Need help there, buddy?” Tony appeared next to Bruce’s shoulder, his eyes full of glee. And what looked like some drunken escapade. Again.

“No.”

“Well, then. By the way, your playlist – I renamed it to _Bruce Love_ just cause Hulk wasn’t working for you.”

And then he found it.

**NCIS: (100 words)  
**

Undercover in Los Angeles. Not his cup of tea. He had been told to dress like a homeless dude, grab the nearest cardboard sign, and then saddle on up next to the church on 8th street because the suspect was apparently attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Not so Anonymous, obviously.

Of course, what his team hadn’t told him, _their leader_ , was that the hat was actually McGee’s. And McGee usually wore it to bed on his lucky nights.

Which, after the plastic surgery, happened at least twice a week.

It had never been washed.

No wonder it smelled funny to Gibbs.

**Star Trek: (114 words)  
**

Spock rarely got angry. Emotions ran deep within the Vulcan race. When he did show anger, from his human side, it was well placed. Usually.

So, of course Spock was going on a rampage. He was 1701% (as much as Spock knew there was no possibility anything could be above 100%) sure that Captain Kirk had done nothing wrong. He was a key character witness to the whole event, and not _once_ had Kirk done ANYTHING to ensure the death of innocent Klingons.

Except Spock was pretty sure _shit_ was about to go down at this trial, especially since Kirk was getting _cocky_ in his position. That never bode well for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Word Count: 428 words


	5. August Rush Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5:  
> The Avengers: Loki has no one to play with him.  
> Star Trek: Chekov gets some bad news.  
> NCIS: Jimmy just wanted to eat his lunch in peace.  
> Hawaii 5-0: Steve hates this undercover operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/242751.html

**The Avengers: (117 words)  
**

No one wanted to play with him.

Go figure.

He was the god of mischief. Of course no one wanted to play with him. Not when he cheated and stole and well – had _fun_ along the way?

He just wanted to play some hide and seek. With the Avengers. Ya know – Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, the pretty little woman named Natasha, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, maybe include Agent Coulson and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He just wanted some _fun_.

So of course they all pointed guns at him and told him to stand down.

 _This helmet is awful. I should get rid of it…_ was all Loki could think as they hauled him away. _Sigh_.

**Star Trek: (110 words)  
**

“Seriously, Chekov?” Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu was _not_ amused.

His best friend, Ensign Pavel Chekov, sat next to him, rapidly firing off what Sulu assumed was Russian swearing words. The navigator for the starship _Enterprise_ had just gotten bad news.

Chekov didn’t hear his friend as he threw up his hands in disgust and marched off the bridge, all the while still slinging sentences out in rapid succession in a mix of Standard and Russian.

For being told his motherwas _not_ coming for a visit on the next shore leave, Sulu just shrugged, figuring that was the worst thing that could happen to Chekov. At least, that was the hope.

**NCIS: (106 words)  
**

_I just wanted my apple in peace. Is that too much to ask for? Like, I really want my apple. And my sandwich. Like, can I be left alone to have my lunch for once? In this amazing, beautiful park? Not ruined by dead bodies and bullets flying and a crime scene investigation and OH IS THAT A WOOD PECKER? I HAVEN’T SEEN ONE OF THOSE IN TWO WEEKS!!!_

Jimmy just wanted to eat his lunch in peace while he bird watched. He rarely got to do anything peaceful anymore. And the opportunity had presented itself. Well, for about five seconds there.

Work, work, work, work.

**Hawaii 5-0: (107 words)  
**

_Oh god, no. Danny, no._

They had been undercover. Steve behind the trees, waiting; watching. He couldn’t reveal himself, as much as he wanted to. If he did, they would blow the whole operation.

But in the process, Danny had gotten _shot_.

_Not again._

It wasn’t pretty.

Thankfully, he had been wearing a bullet proof vest.

But that didn’t mean Steve wasn’t mentally _freaking out_. _Just, not again. You son of a bitch. You always get in trouble. What am I ever going to do with you, you idiot?!!_

Steve got in a punch or two in the bedroom later that week. Danny knew he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 440 words!


	6. August Rush Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6:  
> The Avengers: Loki and Thor have a tiff.  
> Star Trek: Uhura wants a transfer. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/248372.html

**The Avengers: (100 words)  
**

“Loki, TAKE. OUT. THE. TRASH.” It was the _seventh_ time in two hours Thor had had to come outside and demand his brother to go do a household chore.

Loki, ever the lazy bastard that he was, just shrugged from his spot on the deck chair, his once pasty-white chest now bronze from the glowing sun.

“Okay, come on, you’ve been out here too long. You are going to burn.”

“I, in fact, do not _burn_ , brother. I tan.”

Loki found out two hours later that he, in fact, did not _tan or burn_. He basically burst into literal flames.

**Star Trek: (110 words)  
**

_They always are kissing. Like, does Kirk realize he stole_ my _boyfriend? Spock was mine up until he realized he was so IN LOVE with Kirk that sleeping with me was a problem and not bonding with Kirk was basically killing him and OH MY WORD ON THE BRIDGE. THEY ARE KISSING ON THE BRIDGE!_

Nyota Uhura regretted ever having asked for a transfer to the _Enterprise_ all those years ago, when she had wanted to be near _Spock_.

But no. And now she was stuck watching Kirk and Spock Vulcan kiss every time they ran into each other – which was _always_.

Yeah, she should have transferred out _ages_ ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as for the Star Trek drabble: I wrote it for the picture, and whatever I felt like coming out. But as for how my personal canon goes and all that: I totally ship Uhura/Spock, and stick with that even in my other fanfics. For the most part. I have plans for them. I do, also, ship Spock/Kirk, but not in a way that would totally bash Uhura. I hate how others throw her under the bus to get to that ship. Like, okay, Spirk is OTP for me, but I WILL NOT THROW UHURA UNDER THE BUS. She's too badass for that. Thanks for understanding :D
> 
> Total word count: 210 words


	7. August Rush Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7:  
> The Avengers: People call Tony "bland."  
> NCIS: McGee is about to have a heart attack.  
> Star Trek: Scotty's life has been a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/251292.html

**The Avengers: (108 words)  
**

People had always told Tony Stark he was “bland.” Of course, they had been totally wrong. Not only was he a narcissistic, but he was a genius, a billionaire, a playboy, and a philanthropist. And he was into clean energy. With the lovely, lovely Pepper Potts.

So, when people told Tony he was “bland”, he liked to get out his Iron Man suit and fly around New York, cheering on the crowd below. Sometimes doing heroic acts. Sometimes just fooling around. Sometimes making fireworks. Sometimes he even liked to take Pepper for a ride – with a safety harness involved, of course.

Because, psh, he was _totally_ NOT bland.

**NCIS: (98 words)  
**

McGee stood there for a second, his mind reeling on the tiny little fact Tony had just told him. _Marriage. To Ziva. Tony had asked Ziva to marry him. Wow. Wow. When and what and WOW?!!! More like how?! Where were the signs? When did I miss this piece of information?!!_ He was so stunned that he didn’t notice Tony laughing so hard, his finger pointing at McGee’s face.

“YOU LOOK SO FUCKING SUPRRISED! OH MY WORD, MCGEE. IT WAS TOTALLY OBVIOUS! Where have you been?!!”

McGee thought he was going to be sick.

Abby. He needed Abby.

**Star Trek: (102 words)  
**

_Sandwiches. Aren’t. In. The. Future. My life has just ended. I won’t make it. I will not make it out of the hell hole of a Starfleet base on this frozen planet. I won’t get back Archer’s dog. I won’t do anything good in my life. I will die here, frozen into an ice cube because the heating will fail. Sandwiches aren’t in the future. Life isn’t even worth living. Sandwiches are life. Food is LIFE. FOOD IS AMAZING. I NEED FOOD. AND SANDWICHES DON’T SURVIVE INTO THE FUTURE. AH!!!! My life has been a lie._

Scotty was having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 308!


	8. August Rush Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8:  
> The Avengers: They needed something to avenge.  
> NCIS: Abby and Gibbs tend to pick on Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/252385.html
> 
> No Star Trek for today... I wasn't feeling the picture. Totally not on my mojo today, WOW. o.0

**The Avengers: (121 words)  
**

“I-I-I tried, Sir.”

“Shhhhhh, it’s going to be okay, Phil. CAN I GET A MEDIC OVER HERE?!!!”

“They needed something to-to _avenge_. But I-I-I-“ Coulson’s head sagged, his breath caught in his chest. _Is this what death feels like?_

“Phil, come on, stay with me. Keep talking. MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!!! Don’t fade on me, Phil; I need you. You are one of my best. Come on, stay with me.” Nick Fury put a hand to Coulson’s cheek, trying to keep him upright. Coulson’s chest was barely lifting. _This isn’t good._

Coulson had to say it. But it seemed lost in his chest. Struggling to take in another breath, even just a shallow one, he managed to utter, “ _I’m sorry_.”

**NCIS: (96 words)  
**

“See? It catches the light and like, the fingerprint dust makes it look more mysterious, and it’s really pretty and I was hoping I could put it outside next to the window, if that was all right with you, so it can catch the sunlight and TONY WOULD TOTALLY GO OFF THE WAGON BECAUSE SHINY BRIGHT LIGHTS!” Abby was beside herself with glee at her invention. She had turned a normal glass ball into something that had the potential to distract one of her co-workers.

Gibbs was not all that amused at that thought.

“Hang it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 217!


	9. August Rush Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9:  
> The Avengers: Coulson and Thor play charades.  
> Star Trek: Simulations are rough - or so thinks the teacher, John Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/253757.html

**The Avengers: (100 words)  
**

_Thor is trying to tell me something. Ya know, like charades. Except the only thing coming to my mind is_ reindeer.

Coulson was confused. Coulson was always confused when it came to the big guys. The Avengers. And Thor was the easiest to understand, even though he was from Asgard. Because at least he tried to make sense.

“I’m not very good at this game,” Coulson confesses after minutes of deliberating, heavily sighing.

Thor gives a mighty laugh. “That is okay, my friend. Have you ever heard of a reindeer?”

Coulson is momentarily speechless. “Funny that you mention that animal.”

**Star Trek: (112 words)  
**

Training sessions had never been this… grueling.

For the most part, John Harrison (secretly Khan) liked to keep his head low and stay away from making any concrete relationships with his students. Seeing as he was their teacher, and they the students of annoyance – he liked to keep them in line. No fuss. He was demanding, and the simulations were no better.

Today’s simulation was a handful. In a mock setting, mimicking Qo’noS, the Klingon homeworld, his students had to defend themselves against the enemy while attempting to get to _him_ , the captured prisoner who was, fortunately, in charge of some rather huge artillery.

Needless to say, every student lost that simulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties from some other AUs I have read recently and made John Harrison a Starfleet instructor. Ya know, during his free time, when he's not roaming around Section 31. Plus, Benedict Cumberbatch and big guns. HNNNNGGGGG
> 
> Even though now I hate how these went, and the pictures were golden. WAAAAA. Oh well.
> 
> Total word count: 212!


	10. August Rush Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10:  
> The Avengers: Thor has never been this frustrated with a game of hide and seek.  
> Star Trek: Ship wide announcement: SPOCK AND KIRK ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!  
> Supernatural: Who puts twinkies on necklaces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/254793.html

**The Avengers: (108 words)  
**

The game of hide and seek had ended in an instant when Thor grabbed Loki and screamed, “YOU ARE THE REAL ONE. I KNOW YOU ARE!!!”

There was a certain part of Loki that wanted to laugh. So, he had tricked his brother into finding multiples of himself – no harm in that. Of course, when Thor finally thought he had found Loki, he had been wrong, and Loki kept moving as he placed more multiples of himself out there.

But even now, Thor was going to be in for a load of disappointment.

“Come find me, Thor…” and the shape above Thor’s head disappeared.

Thor started to pout.

**Star Trek: (128 words)  
**

_Just smile and wave. Just smile and wave. They will have no idea what hit them when they find out-_

“Doez the Keptin think he ken keep hiz zecret from uz?” Chekov’s accent was thick as he slipped in behind McCoy, racking a hand through his hair after a rude awakening from the ship wide announcement asking all senior officers to the bridge.  

McCoy tried not to laugh. “Depends on which secret he’s keeping, kid.”

“Him and the Commander zleeping together. That one.”

McCoy snorted. “Maybe.”

For as much as Captain Kirk had TRIED to keep his relationship with Spock quiet – everyone already knew about it by the time Kirk got to officially announcing it. Nothing was kept secret on a ship of 400+ members in deep space.

**Supernatural: (100 words)  
**

“Well, that’s not natural.”

“Eh. The woman had no taste in jewelry.”

“Putting her twenty pound cat on a pedestal after it died – yeah, she definitely had no taste in _anything_.”

“I don’t know. I’d still eat that twinkie. People who put junk food on chains for necklaces-”

Sam wanted to barf. “EW EW EW EW, STOP! You are _not_ eating that twinkie. You have no idea what she could have done with it. And I’m not just talking about wearing it around her neck.”

Dean figured Sam had a point. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want the snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 336 words!


	11. August Rush Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11:  
> The Avengers: Tony and Steve, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
> Star Trek: Spock gets used to McCoy's reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/257692.html

**The Avengers: (117 words)  
**

“Ya know, this worked out when we weren’t big damn heroes for the world,” Tony muttered, sighing as he scrolled through files on the computer aboard the Helicarrier.

Mission after mission. Agent after agent. Ever since Agent Coulson had died, Tony and Steve had felt much closer. And so far, they had managed to defeat loads of bad guys. But they hadn’t quite figured each other out. And now that they were working on _paperwork_ together, maybe they could work out each other’s feelings for the other.

“We’ll work it out. I mean, now that Pepper is President and Fury went off to-“

“AUSTRALIA!” both said together, laughing hard.

Okay, they knew each other well. Nuff said.

**Star Trek: (107 words)  
**

“He does this to me every TIME!” Dr. McCoy angrily muttered, standing behind acting Captain Spock. Jim had, once again, gone off ship onto a foreign planet, leaving Spock in charge. Not that McCoy didn’t mind the whole Spock-in-charge thing, but Jim. Off. Planet. Again. Well, McCoy was not happy.

And of course, Jim basically ignored everything McCoy tried to explain to him about his allergies and not causing a scene and _not_ having an allergic reaction to something _foreign_.

It made for a horrible experience during their 5-year mission.

Spock, none the wiser, stood, seeing McCoy’s face. “Something wrong, Doctor?”

McCoy didn’t even have to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 224 words!


	12. August Rush Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12:  
> The Avengers: Tony needs to choose between Bruce or Steve. There is no inbetween.  
> Star Trek: Serious is not a word in Jim Kirk's vocabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/259313.html

**The Avengers: (119 words)  
**

“I never said I was going to have a sex tie-breaker. Not that the option isn’t there – I just said I wasn’t going to officially _have one_ ,” Tony mused, talking to the two people who were _fighting_ over him: Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers.

“Except you’ve been dating _both_ of us for two months and you can’t seem to pick,” Steve spat, frustrated with how Tony was acting in this situation. He needed to make up his mind – and fast. Or Steve was leaving.

Bruce didn’t even want to enter the conversation. He was too busy checking out Tony’s facebook page.

“Ask me tomorrow,” was all Tony could say, slapping Banner’s ass, and then coming around and slapping Steve’s.

**Star Trek: (99 words)  
**

“You never take anything seriously.”

“Maybe because I don’t want to.”

“You may be a genius, but that doesn’t excuse you from the fact no one takes the _Kobayashi Maru_ _three_ times.”

“Maybe I want to.”

“JIM.”

“Bones, come on. It isn’t going to hurt anyone or anything if I take it a third time. Besides, it might work out this time.”

McCoy didn’t want to know what Jim meant. He never wanted to know what his best friend/roommate/crazy classmate meant.

So when Jim got a win-scenario on the _Kobayashi Maru_ the next day, McCoy didn’t even _question_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 218 words!


	13. August Rush Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13:  
> The Avengers: Loki was having a good day - until he ran into Tony.  
> NCIS: Practical jokes are Abby's specialty.  
> Star Trek: The locals worshiped the local abyss. That didn't bode well for Kirk or Sulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/260833.html

**The Avengers: (105 words)  
**

_Today I turn this puny mortal into one of my own minions, and the rest of his “friends” will be so busy fighting him that they won’t have time to fight anything else that comes their way. Genius, I tell you! GENIUS! I should have taken over Midgard YEARS ago. Who honestly wanted to rule Asgard? Psh. Not me!_

Loki knew what he was doing. Trying to rule Midgard – Earth.

At least, that’s what he thought until he couldn’t seem to turn Tony into his personal minion, just like Clint Barton and Erik Selvig.

“I swear this was going to work,” he mused quietly, dejected.  

**NCIS: (111 words)  
**

_She’s devious, this one is_ , thought McGee as he smirked at Abby, her face beaming.

She was always playing with the rest of the team. She played and taunted _everyone_. Except Gibbs. He tended to play cool with her and bring her Big Gulps and all the caffeine she would need to finish any project he handed her. Sometimes the rest of the team needed to remember she was easy to bribe.

“Tony will never know what hit him.”

“We are so evil,” McGee managed to laugh.

Tony would later find out they had taken his personal facebook page and made him in a relationship with _himself_.

Ziva was not happy.

**Star Trek: (146 words)  
**

_Well, at least the planet is class M_ , Sulu thought to himself as he stared down the abyss before himself and Captain Kirk. They could breathe at least, before they died from a long fall down an endless opening within the planet’s surface.

The locals worshipped the abyss. They tended to sacrifice those accused of murder and rape and other heinous crimes to the abyss. A kind of weird execution style. Not that the abyss ever sent anything back to them. The worshipping part was a bit puzzling.

Of course, Captain Kirk, being all diplomatic and the like, of which _Sulu didn’t ask what Kirk had tried to do, honestly_ , had not expected to be taken in the wrong at the local, um, worshipping service, and taken into custody along with Sulu.

“Mr. Spock, could you hurry it up?”

“Attempting, Captain. Transport in 3… 2… 1…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 362 words


	14. August Rush Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14:  
> The Avengers: Thor tries to get Loki to smile.  
> NCIS: Sometimes McGee doesn't believe Tony. There is good reason for that fact.  
> Star Trek: Nyota Uhura and her love interests and friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/262055.html

**The Avengers: (109 words)  
**

“You’re funny.”

“No, I am not. I am your brother. That does not, in and of itself, make me _funny_.”

Thor laughed. His brother was a no-nonsense kind of person. And it was _annoying_.

“Come along, then, brother. You have to smile at least once for me.”

Loki scowled, for the hundredth time that day. No matter what Thor did, he couldn’t get Loki to smile.

Putting his hand on Loki’s shoulder, Thor squeezed. He smiled again. “Stubbornness is in your repertoire, I know. So, I guess I’ll leave you alone.”

So, of course, that made Loki smile. Because he had won that fight.

Thor laughed again. “YOU LOSE!”

**NCIS: (105 words)  
**

“No, I don’t believe you. You did not do it with her once. You _haven’t_ done it with her. I mean, come on, Tony, you aren’t that type of guy!” McGee was trying to argue with DiNozzo about how many times he had gotten laid by Ziva, but Tony wasn’t really the sort to gloat.

No, he was more the person to flaunt.

“I didn’t say I did it with her _once_. Tim, I’ve done it with her twice.” He held up two fingers, making his point.

McGee stared, transfixed. _Oh crap_ , _he’s telling the truth. Oh my word, he’s had sex with Ziva TWICE!_

**Star Trek: (204 words)  
**

_Love at first sight_.

No, that’s not how it had progressed. Nor how it had originally started. Spock had been Uhura’s teacher. So of course, they had a professional relationship.

Except outside of class and professional moments – something else had stirred. Spock was not one for the term “dating” – but his interest in Uhura was nevertheless peaked.

So, naturally, as a teacher and as an interested party, he knew her first name. Something she held onto like a commodity. If she didn’t give it out, most men felt they didn’t have the power to overrule her, or had no interest in her.

Except Kirk.

And of course, Spock had no idea about Kirk’s hassles surrounding Uhura, so it seemed all the more natural, in a moment of intimacy, to say her name – Nyota. Even with Kirk around.

Long after the Narada incident, Kirk would still bemuse the fact he now knew her first name.

But of course, she really didn’t care. Her kisses to Spock told Kirk enough to lie off on the romanticism. After all – they had a professional relationship to uphold. With a side of bickering in privacy about the oddities that Spock brought to the ship.

Friendship and love. Of course.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count graciously added to the end of each drabble, and total word count for the day IS: 418 words!


	15. August Rush Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15:  
> The Avengers: Tony can't seem to choose between Steve and Bruce.  
> NCIS: Tony thinks this dance is a date, not a mission.  
> Star Trek: Kirk thinks he would have died more ways then the way he thinks he is about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/262687.html

**The Avengers: (104 words)  
**

“Wonderful job, Steve. Wonderful. We deserve this, very much. We did much for the country, for the state of New York, and now that Thor and Loki are back where _they_ belong, we can go onto our own lives, together.”

Steve blinked, still shaking Tony’s hand. He wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“TONY, GET. IN. THE. CAR. NOW!” Bruce yelled, already flinging himself into the red corvette waiting to be driven down the road towards _nowhere_.

Tony sighed. “Work calls. But we’ll hook up. Okay, Rogers?”

Steve just nodded. Tony was cryptic on a good day. Today was a good day, obviously.

**NCIS: (107 words)  
**

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Shhhh. We’re dancing.”

“This isn’t our wedding, Tony.”

“But it will be, one day.”

“Did you just-“

“TONY. ZIVA. To your three o’clock – Christopher,” a voice in both their ears basically yelled. The com mikes and receivers needed some tuning. They were too loud.

They both looked in the direction stated and paused. Christopher Aarons – the man they had been waiting for – had arrived.

_I’m in a good looking dress, dancing with my boyfriend. Time to catch some bad guys._

Tony was already smiling. He could read her thoughts; at least, that’s what she assumed by the look on his face.

**Star Trek: (107 words)  
**

This wasn’t exactly how Jim Kirk thought he was going to die.

He had thought he would have died manning a starship. In a fire fight. Starvation (that was a story for another time, and whole other universe, and frankly, Kirk was glad he wasn’t ever going to starve again… right?). Food poisoning. Self sacrifice for his crew. Allergic reaction (another story for another time).

Having your sworn enemy hold you only by your neck was not exactly the way Jim Kirk thought he was going to die.

And today was _not the day he was going to die!_

“I got your gun.” _Matter-of-factly told!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 318 words!


	16. August Rush Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16:  
> The Avengers: Bruce is having a mental meltdown.  
> NCIS: Tony forgot the ring.  
> Star Trek: Kirk dreams while in a coma.  
> Supernatural: Three conversations going at once. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/267882.html

**The Avengers: (118 words)  
**

“Wait, wait, everyone, freeze,” Bruce whispered, the whole room going silent.

Natasha gave him a look while everyone else looked in the direction Bruce was eyeing.

“What is that?” Thor commented, eyes wide.

Steve looked uncomfortable, obviously out of the loop from being frozen for so long.

Fury just sighed. “Nothing of concern for us.”

“Except _me_ ,” Bruce almost yelled, hand on Loki’s scepter.

Tony wanted to laugh. “Really? You think it’s here for _you_? I mean, HONESTLY –“

“IT’S NOT REAL,” Thor finally yelled, walking over to the weird wisp of smoke that had been surrounding the monitor watching for the Cube.

“Oh, good,” Bruce muttered, setting down the scepter.

Now everything could go back to normal.

**NCIS: (105 words)  
**

“You forgot it, didn’t you?” Ziva crossed her arms and stared at Tony, unbelieving.

“NO, NO I DIDN’T. DON’T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. I DIDN’T FORGET IT!” Tony frantically searched his desk for a few seconds, looking for the ring box. _I didn’t forget it! NOT ON OUR WEDDING DAY!_

Gibbs walked over, eyebrow raised. “What is going on?”

Ziva sighed. “He forgot the ring.”

“You forgot the ring?”

Tony pulled out a drawer, seeing a ring box. “No, no, I didn’t,” he breathed, grabbing the box.

But when he looked inside, it wasn’t even a _ring_ box.

“Okay, I forgot it. Don’t. Say. It.”

**Star Trek: (123 words)  
**

“Ya know, this isn’t exactly how I thought this day would go.”

“Is that so, Captain?”

“Yeah, I thought, ‘Capture a bad guy, take him back to earth for trial, mourn the loss of my mentor, and then move on in life’, but you see – that didn’t exactly happen.”

“What changed?”

“You. And Klingons. And Admiral Marcus. And you again. You destroyed my ship. You manipulated me. And you put people in torpedoes. And to what cost? The destruction of Starfleet Headquarters, and the final decision of my own to save my crew – and ultimately _yours_ – by going into the warp core.”

“Did it redeem you, Captain?”

Kirk stood there, memories and images hazy in his mind. _Did it redeem you, Captain?_

“No.”

**Supernatural: (109 words)  
**

“No, he said _demon_ , not LEMON!” Dean yelled into his phone, already frustrated with his brother on the other side of the line. _How so you confuse demon with lemon, they don’t even have the same phonetic sounds. I just – cannot!_

“You said Crowley was _where_?!!” Castiel yelled into the phone where he was situated across the room from Dean.

“HE WHAT?!!!” Dean yelled, forgetting his brother was on the phone.

Dean and Castiel jumped up, staring at each other.

“Dude, I gotta call you back,” Castiel muttered, slamming his phone closed.

Dean did the same, not even saying a good-bye to his brother.

“We have problems.”

“Big problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 455
> 
> EDIT: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SUPERNATURAL, so I'm sure my drabble is completely off. FORGIVE ME!


	17. August Rush Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17:  
> The Avengers: Time to fight some aliens.  
> NCIS: Abby's lost. They were so busted.  
> Star Trek: Spock learns something rather perplexing about Captain Kirk. Kirk has no comment on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/269366.html

**The Avengers: (128 words)**

“Well, he… he… um…” Thor wasn’t sure how to answer Captain America’s question. Loki was power-mad. Loki _was something_ that was for sure.

“If we have to, I’ll just take down everyone I can with my 11 arrows,” Hawkeye mused as he counted them and loved them longingly before shoving them back into their hold on his back.

“You and your super arrows, Barton. I cannot,” Black Widow muttered while looking back at the mess of aliens headed their way. “Guys…”

“LOKI IS MY BROTHER. BUT THOSE ALIENS ARE NOT!” Thor finally yelled, hammer already flying towards the evil beings headed straight for them.

Captain America shrugged and got into action mode. “COME ON GUYS, WE GOT ALIENS TO FIGHT!”

Hawkeye and Black Widow were right behind him.

**NCIS: (113 words)**

“We are so busted.” Tony had never looked more scared in his life.

“Okay, in my defense, I didn’t do _anything_. It was all your guys’ fault.”

“You had the gun.”

“I didn’t shoot it,” Ziva pointed out defensively.

Tony gulped hard, waiting for the backlash Gibbs was bound to give them.

McGee just stood there, unmoving and silent.

“YOU GUYS LOST ABBY AND RUINED THE CRIME LAB?! CAN I EVER LET YOU GO OUT ON YOUR OWN ALONE?! NO, APPARENTLY NOT!” Gibbs stormed past the three silent agents; his mind already reeling from the fact _Abby_ was _gone_.  

He was headed for the elevator, which meant only one thing:

“Follow?”

“Yeah, FOLLOW!”

**Star Trek: (115 words)**

“Anything?”

Spock didn’t respond, intently involved in a mind meld to gather information. When at last he did resurface, he was mildly… perplexed.

“Captain, I’m not one to disbelieve something I’ve learned in a mind meld – but did you honestly have intercourse with a six-mouthed plant?”

Kirk raised an eyebrow. Thinking back on that night, he was pretty sure he had been far more drunk than normal, and that was saying something. “That was once.”

Spock wasn’t sure he wanted to elaborate on the subject any further.

“Did you learn anything _useful_?” Kirk stressed, patience growing thin.

“Yes.” And Spock got up and headed off in pursuit, Kirk sighing and following behind.

_Vulcans. Damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 356!


	18. August Rush Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18:  
> The Avengers: Loki is screwed.  
> NCIS: Gibbs doesn't believe Abby when a spider the size of a serving plate runs around the lab in a frenzy.   
> Star Trek: Small, one person shuttle? Check. Two able bodies? Check. Horny? Check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/271149.html

**The Avengers: (116 words)**

“Ya know… I could really use that drink right about now,” Loki muttered, looking up at a rather pissed group of individuals.

“Shut up, reindeer games,” Tony threatened, his face a mixture of relief and of anger.

Which basically described everyone other face staring back at the lone man clad in green and gold and leather and armor.

“Why, brother, why?” was all Thor could manage, his face turning from anger to anguish.

Loki didn’t want to respond. And he didn’t.

“We should just end him here,” Hawkeye said loudly, face pinched with rage.

“No! No,” Natasha hastened to respond. “Justice. He will get what he deserves.”

“Back on Asgard,” Thor said affirmatively.

Loki just gulped.

**NCIS: (144 words)**

“I’m not kidding about the spider, guys. It was THIS large. AND IN MY LAB. IN. MY. LAB! We need an exterminator,” Abby basically gave them a diameter that could out beat a serving plate.

Gibbs looked unamused. “This isn’t funny Abby.”

“BUT I AM NOT KIDDING!!”

Ziva wasn’t sure what to think. But a spider that large could never be a good thing.

Tony was looking up at the video feed from the lab in the past few hours, watching, waiting. Then he saw it.

“Uh, Boss. She’s right.”

Gibbs growled, turning on his sometimes-foolish agent. “DINOZZO. DON’T.”

“BOSS, THE VIDEO FEED!” He pointed defensively.

And even though the feed wasn’t giving them audio, as Gibbs looked up at the screen, he could already hear Abby’s scream as the gigantic spider ran across the floor, headed straight for her.

“We need an exterminator.”

**Star Trek: (122 words)**

“Captain, it is illogical to assume I called you down here for a flight around the local moon.”

“It’s…. wait, it’s _illogical_ to assume that? SPOCK?! What are you-”

Kirk didn’t actually get any further as two rather pleasing lips found his own. Unceremonious as it was, it was not all that unexpected, and definitely welcome.

After what seemed like hours, and some breathlessness, Spock broke off, staring into the oceans that happened to be James Kirk’s eyes – the entrance to the soul.

“I’m going to need more,” Kirk mumbled, heavily _turned on_.

Spock obliged.

In the privacy of one private and secure shuttle, Spock determined he really _was_ in love with Jim Kirk. Kirk came to the same revelation, only _sooner_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 382 words!


	19. August Rush Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19:  
> The Avengers: Time to fight some aliens!  
> Star Trek: Spock shows too much PDA for Jim's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/272635.html

**The Avengers: (102 words)**

“It’s big.”

“It’s HUGE!”

“Guys, I don’t think this is time to battle out whose dick is bigger. This is dangerous!” Black Widow yelled.

“WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE ALIEN SHIP!” both Hawkeye and Captain America yelled.

“Right,” she muttered under her breath. She was in a land full of males- testosterone-and-dicks. They would always argue that they were talking about something ELSE in light of her being around.

“He’s SHOOTING AT US!” Hawkeye yelled, grabbing an arrow and shooting.

Black Widow pulled out her gun and started firing.

Captain America threw his shield.

_Okay, maybe they were talking about the aliens._

**Star Trek: (132 words)**

“Did he just-“ Sulu started.

“I think he did.” Uhura ended, still portraying the shock on her face.

“Oh pleaze, you guz knew they were fucking, did you not?” Chekov looked the most innocent of them all.

“Okay, wait a minute. How did _you_ know that, wiz kid?” McCoy rounded on the boy, eyebrows raised.

“WOW, OKAY, HOLD IT!” Kirk finally spoke. “No one said we were fucking.”

“Spock basically just did with the way he grabbed your ass, _Captain_.”

Kirk felt his cheeks go red. “Excuse me, I have to go find my First Officer.”

“KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, JIM!!!” McCoy yelled right before the turbo lift door hissed shut.

 _Right, like that is going to happen now that the whole_ crew _knows we do it on every damn planet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 234 words!


	20. August Rush Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20:  
> The Avengers: Shawarma  
> Hawaii 5-0: Partners  
> NCIS: Shattering  
> Star Trek: Home  
> Supernatural: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. And unbetaed. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!
> 
> Pictures for inspiration/reference are found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/273498.html
> 
> It's been a fun month! It was very exciting to do this, and I'm sad it has now ended. But writing is a passion, and I'm sure I'll always be around :) Thank you for every KUDOS, COMMENT, AND HIT!!! Love, Danielle.

**The Avengers: (100 words)**

It had been a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ long day for each individual in the group called “The Avengers”. So when Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, suggested shawarma, everyone was in agreement. Food and friendship.

They had defeated the aliens that Loki had set upon New York, and saved as many citizens as they could. It hadn’t been easy, and they were all exhausted to the bone. They were going to need a day or two before trying to save the world again. Nick Fury was just going to have to agree to that.

**Hawaii 5-0: (100 words)**

The sun was setting after another grueling case, another tiring rampage, and another near-death experience.

So when Danny had asked if he could come over, Steve hadn’t even protested. It had been a long, hard day, and they needed each other’s company.

They didn’t have to speak. There was no need to talk as the crashing of the waves sounded nearby.

Not every day was easy, not every day hard. But they were partners first, friends second, and lovers last.  It kept them together through the good and the bad. When something went wrong, they were there for each other.

**NCIS: (100 words)**

It was a reality no one wanted to face. Gibbs _needed_ to be there.

But everyone – from Anthony DiNozzo, to Ziva David, to Abby Sciuto, to Jimmy Palmer, to Dr. Donald Mallard, to Timothy McGee – could not shake the look of disappointment on Director Vance’s face when he told them Gibbs had resigned. He had just upped and left without a forwarding address.

And to the team that had stuck it out for such a long time, held together by jokes and friendship and truth and hard times, it was like a shattering glass to the infrastructure with Gibbs gone.

**Star Trek: (100 words)**

All Captain Kirk wanted was a fine ship (the _Enterprise_ ), a brilliant crew (everyone on board), and a star to steer her by (take your pick).

They were space explorers first and foremost; family second; crew third. Sometimes they were detectives, other times peace keepers. Their guide was a captivating Captain, the direction of “that away”, and a logical First Officer reigning in the wild eye of said Captain.

But for everything that they were, and would be, and had been in another time, they were _home_ , even if space was disease and danger, wrapped up in darkness and silence.

**Supernatural: (100 words)**

Family was one thing. Friends another.

And they all loved to bicker and whine and fight and argue loudly – but in reality, they were just that – family and friends and everything in between.

So it was definitely in their style to be arguing over the impala, even though it was Dean and Sam’s, and no one else’s, and Castiel was just going to have to forget about driving it. The keys were lost anyway, and that was Dean’s fault, go figure.

They were a rag-tag bunch, the lot of them. But they were family. And that is what mattered most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 500 words!


End file.
